All the Fluff
by Rainy Day Anime
Summary: You ever want a pet that like you in almost every way? Ever want to have a friend that understands you? Introducing the Fluffy's, a brand new pet with the personality of its owner. They're small, they're strange, but above all else they are just so...so... CUTE! Watch as the Dangan Ronpa gang learn to take care of their new pets. Also making appearances are the cast of DR2.


**Welcome one and all to another one of...**

 **Several trumpets blast in the background.**

 **RainyDayAnime fan-fiction!**

 **The crowd is silent**

 **Wow, I can just feel the love from you all, really you guys are awesome...dicks.**

 **Oh well, none of you matter anyways. YOU guys, the readers, are the ones that matter. Now before I start I got to point out that the idea for what I'm going to write about is from a tumblr page called** **all-the-fluff** **. Sounds weird I know but you should check it out. Why? Because I am your lord and master and I command you to! That and you can ask the person to make your own fluffy (based off an anime). So that's pretty cool. Anyways Danganronpa is property of Spike and Spike Chunsoft. Enjoy!**

A New Friend

In hindsight that morning seemed to be like any other. Waking up to the sound of the alarm clock, facing the constant debate of whether to hit the snooze button or not, losing the debate to logical reason, staying in bed for a few more minutes trying to stay in the wonderful warmness of the blankets, and finally getting up and taking a shower. Yep everything was the same old same old like any other day...at least it was up to that point.

The sound of the shower stopped and a young boy with brunette hair walked out in his towel. Now normally the boy would put on his uniform, get breakfast, head to class, and go about his day like any other average teenager. But, today was not like every other day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the room was messy, and a random box was laying on the bed. A box that sure as hell wasn't there when he woke up this morning.

"What the..." Walking over to the box the boy cautiously looked around. How did the box get there? Was someone in his room? How did they get in? Why didn't he hear them? So many questions that for the most part confused him more. But then what was he going to do about the box? Should he open it? The person who left it there must have wanted to give it to him so naturally whatever it was, was for him.

Finally, after four seconds of much thought and deliberation the boy decided to open the box. After all refusing a gift was considered rude right? Besides the curiosity was killing him. What could so important that someone had to sneak into his room and put some random present on his bed? Maybe it was from his family or maybe one of his friends? Maybe it was from a secret admirer, just the thought of that made boy smile with excitement.

Still in his towel, the boy opened the box. One of the things he took note of, was the several holes poked on the outside of the box. They were small, like someone had drilled holes in it with a tiny drill bit and they were all over. A sudden sense of nervousness washed over him. What if his present was damaged? It'd certainly be a big letdown. Regardless of what it was, it was still a gift and really he should appreciate the idea of someone giving him something.

Opening the box he found a strange array of items. There was a small bed, one you assume to be for a small dog or something, an empty noodle cup, and a strange bag that was entitled "Fluffy Food." The boy never had many pets but he had never heard of an animal that required something called Fluffy Food. There was a letter on top of some blankets near the side of the box that read.

'Congratulations Makoto Naegi!'

'You have been selected to try out our brand new product! Something that is about to revolutionize pet care. We at Fluff inc., with the assistance of Hopes Peak Academy, have allowed a few students to have their very own pet fluffy. Items will be presented in addition to your new pet. Please make sure to carefully read the instruction manual carefully for maximum enjoyment with your Makoto Naegi fluffy. Thank you and we hope you enjoy.'

'WARNING: Fluff inc. is not responsible for any harm to any individuals who may use our product. Fluffy's fall under the protection of all animal rights laws and should be treated equally as any other animal. You have been warned...'

'Signed: CEO Ayako Fluff'

'Co-signed: Jin Kirigiri'

"Well that was...nice" Really it was like Hopes Peak enrollment all over again. Whatever this Fluffy thing was it sounded like a pet or something (no shit). The headmaster signed it so this fluffy thing was probably allowed on school grounds. Hopefully Ishimaru wouldn't have a stick up his butt and let this one go. Besides the letter stated that he was allowed to have it, so there's no way he could get in trouble for this...right?

Naegi quickly threw on his school uniform before checking the box again. He didn't know why but standing over his new pet with nothing but a towel on seemed kinda...weird. But whatever, the letter stated there was a manual for whatever this fluffy thing was so that was good. And so the search for the fluffy began.

"Hey fluffy~. Where are you little guy? Come on out, I'm won't hurt you." Nothing moved.

"Hey now it's alright, I'm friendly see?" Finally he noticed something, something moving inside the noodle cup.

"Huh?" Carefully he grabbed the noodle cup, feeling it shake a little at his touch. Slowly he looked inside to see one of the strangest things he would ever see in his entire life.

Inside the cup was a little tiny fuzz ball, a little larger than the size of his fist. It was light brown and had a small strand of hair that stood straight up, almost like the same as his own hair...actually it looked exactly like his own hair! The small creature looked at him, his eyes confused and...afraid?

"Hey there little guy. Don't worry I'm a good guy. I won't hurt you" he cooed. The fuzz ball crept closer using his hands to pull itself out of the cup. Naegi offered his hand and allowed the little fluffy to climb aboard.

"So you have hands...that's...good I guess." Things felt a little awkward at the moment. The fluffy looked to him expectantly. Quickly, he had to change the subject.

"Well, my name is Makoto, Makoto Naegi. It's nice to meet you little guy" he smiled. The fluffy smiled back at him and bounced a little bit. Not like jumped but sort just bounced up and down. Whatever you want to call it, the fluffy looked like it wasn't afraid anymore.

"Well then what should I name you?" Naegi said. Slowly and gently he started to pet the fluffy creature in his hands. The little guy kept on smiling happily, enjoying the contact.

"I'm Makoto fluffy"

"WOAH!" he jumped back.

"Y-You can talk?!"

"Yeah, sorry if I scared you." The fluffy smiled awkwardly. It wasn't the intention to scare him but of course this all seemed like something you'd see in a movie or a TV show or an acid trip. (Not that he knew what that was like but still.)

"I-it's fine, I just wasn't expecting you to talk back is all."

"I'm sorry"

"No, no it's fine. It just caught me off guard. Actually I think it's kinda cool. To have a pet that can talk back to you..." he trailed off.

"You ok?"

"Yeah but somehow I feel like I'm going crazy" Without warning Naegi slammed his head against the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The fluffy yelled, desperately trying to stop his owner from giving himself brain damage.

"Sorry I just had to make sure this wasn't a dream. After all having a pet that looks like you and can talk is pretty strange." Naegi rubbed his head trying to lessen the pain from the large lump that was forming.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. Just please... stop doing that ok?" The fluffy sweat dropped.

"Alright deal." Naegi laughed, trying to play it off until he noticed the clock on the his night stand.

"CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Rushing to grab his things, Naegi threw everything into his backpack and bolted for the door. Running down the hall Naegi tripped over his feet, face planting on the floor. It hurt like hell of course, especially because of his self inflicted head injury but he ignored it. Getting back up Naegi sprinted toward the classroom, baseball sliding to the door only to miss and fall down the stairs. After limping back up the steps Naegi quickly opened the door and walked in to see all of his friends, all except Ishimaru which was a good thing because the last thing he needed was detention.

The teacher stared at him for a moment and told him to take his seat. Naegi played off the limp to seem tough and sat down. The lesson was tiring like every other but thankfully he was able to write some notes down.

What could he say? Math was boring.

The teacher left sometime by the end of class to grab something so he decided to put his books away and just wait out the rest of class till lunch.

"So Naegi did you do take any notes for class, I sorta nodded off and forgot."

"Yeah sure Hagakure, hold on I have them." Of course the class stoner zoned out during the lesson, he almost never did anything productive, so it didn't bother him to hand over his notes. Not that there was a lot to give but if he knew if Hagakure asked anybody else he'd either get a no or a scolding. Grabbing his bag, Naegi searched around for his notebook that all of his half assed notes until he felt something soft brush up against his hand.

"What the..?" Reaching around in his bag Naegi grabbed whatever the soft thing was and pulled. He heard a small squeak as Makoto fluffy was pulled out.

"You! How did you get in there?" he whispered. Naegi wasn't about to reveal to everyone he had a pet in class. That would just be weird.

"Sorry but I slipped and fell into your backpack." the fluffy awkwardly laughed. Naegi realized he must have knocked the little guy into his bag when he was grabbing his books, so he decided to let it go.

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried but you were running so fast your books kept hitting me in the face. Plus I thought it'd be rude to bother you."

"Well thanks for that I guess. I'm sorry, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Naegi carefully felt around to find any sort of damages.

"No I'm fine, just a few bumps is all. Nothing to worry about." Sure enough Naegi found them. Nothing big to make him panic but his pet did have a few small bumps on his head. The poor thing probably had a minor headache but for the most part he seemed alright.

"Are you sure? I can take you back to the room if you want" he asked worriedly. The bumps didn't feel big and he looked fine but then again what the hell did he know about taking care of pets?

"Naegi who are you talking to?" Crap! He nearly forgot about Hagakure. How the hell was he going to explain this? Knowing him he was going to get everyone's attention and then everyone would be on his case.

"Hagakure! I'm sorry I was just um..." After scrambling to try and come up with an excuse Naegi decided it best to just give up. Hagakure would bother him until he showed Makoto so might as well get it over with. At least it will give everyone something to talk about.

"Woah what is it?"

"Well..um...Hagakure... this is my new pet...Makoto fluff."

"Makoto fluff? You sure are creative with names Naegi. I would have called him something awesome like Super Fluff Ball Mecha X"

"Mecha X? It's not a robot Hagakure."

"That's what makes it special." Naegi playfully rolled his eyes.

"Anyways I didn't name him, he named himself."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Hello."

"HOLY JESUS!" Hagakure jumped back.

"Hagakure stop you're scaring him! The Makoto fluff was cowering next to his owner. Trying to hide away from the man who was way too old to be in high school. Hagakure noticed this and felt bad for causing a big deal and scaring the little guy.

"Ah I'm sorry little guy. You scared me a little bit but it's all good now. My name Yoshihiro Hagakure and I'm the Super High School Level Fortune Teller. For a low price of 3000 yen I can give read your future with a one in three chances of success. That's a pretty good deal wouldn't you say?"

"Uh...I"

"Hagakure I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any money on him."

"How can you be so sure? He can talk after all, and he kinda looks like you. You both have that weird hair thing going on for you."

"Touché" Although Naegi had no idea how similar looks meant he had money.

"Naegi, what are you doing? What is that?" Aoi Asahina, super high school level swimmer, walked over to see what made Hagakure freak out like he did. But before Naegi could say anything to stop her, she was already in front of them and he could already tell she was staring at his fluffy.

"Oh my god..."

"Asahina! I can explain you see it's-" he tried to explain. He didn't have any idea on what to say.

"You are so...CUTE!" she gushed. Picking up Makoto fluffy she started to cuddle it against her cheek. The fluff was shocked to be grabbed so suddenly but quickly warmed up to her after he found out she just wanted to hold him.

"You like a little tiny ferby, except you're not creepy." Pulling him away from her. The fluffy had no idea what a ferby was but he was happy he wasn't one.

"Hello" he called.

"YOU CAN TALK! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL" Now this definitely got everyone's attention. Soon everyone was looking over to see, walking over to check what happened and forming a crowd. The little fluffy started to back up and looked at his owner for help. The poor thing was just getting overwhelmed from all the attention. Quickly Naegi took the fluffy back from Aoi and held his hands over it, like a mini shield that would absolutely do nothing if things really came to it.

"Hey guys come on your scaring him. Give him some space." Thankfully everyone got the picture and moved away. Not a lot mind you but enough so they weren't exactly crowding the desk. Naegi lifted his hands away from his little friend, giving him a chance to adjust to it all.

"It's ok Naegi, I'm fine now." Wow that quicker than expected.

"Hello everyone, my name is Makoto fluff. It's nice to meet all of you." Almost everyone jumped back in surprise. You'd think they'd never seen a talking fuzz ball before.

"Well isn't this interesting." said Celestia

"This give me a perfect idea for my doujin." Hifumi squealed, which was sort of creepy.

"What a curious creature" said Sakura

"Where did it come from?" asked Maizano

"G-get it a-away from me." cried Touko

"Can I pet it?" asked Maizono

"Sure go ahead." Naegi handed over the fluff to the idol. The creature was a little nervous at first, being placed in the care of another person who wasn't his owner was kinda intimidating. But once he realized the girl holding him wasn't going to hurt him he relaxed well enough.

"Woah Naegi how did you get it?" asked Leon.

"I was taking a shower and someone left a box on my bed. It said I won some sort of contest and it was signed by the head master" In all honesty his story sounded pretty unbelievable, but then again they say truth is stranger than fiction.

"Hmm I'll ask my father about this" said Kirigiri.

"Would you like to pet him Kirigiri?" The detective stared at the strange creature for a moment, probably judging if it would be wise to do such a thing. But slowly she reached over a softly petted the creatures head. The fluffy tried to nuzzle in her hand which was so gosh darn cute.

"Very soft and responsive to touch. I will take note of this."

"Does anybody else notice it looks just like Naegi?" asked Maizono. The class stared at the creature then at its owner and then back to the creature again. It was almost shocking the resemblance.

"Wow your right! It does." Makoto fluffy was happy he was getting all the attention from everyone. Everyone looked happy to see him, although he couldn't help but notice a girl with black hair looking away from him. Naturally, wanting to meet everyone, Makoto fluffy tried to get her attention by jumping up and down in her direction.

"Wow it even likes you Mukuro" said Junko. The older twin turned to see what exactly her sister was talking about. It took less than a second for her to finally notice of the little guy and how he was smiling in her direction, almost like the real Makoto was smiling at her.

"You can pet it if you want Ikusaba, he's very nice"

"No I'm fine. Thank you." Makoto fluffy deflated in slight disappointment, he really wanted to meet the girl, but still he smiled anyways. It was probably because she was shy or something but that was alright, it just meant he would get to know her later.

"Well I for one would want to." Before Naegi could react he saw his little friend get scooped up by the super high school level fashionista.

"Sure Junko, go ahead." Not that she didn't have him already but hey whatever works.

"Oh you are just so cute, I could just eat you up." Scooping up the little fluff ball Junko gently petted him. Mukuro was somewhat surprised that her sister didn't try to scare it yet. Her experience with Junko and her care for animals usually involved a burial or an terrified animal but it looked like her sister was actually being nice to it. Then again they were surrounded by their classmates so it was more likely that Junko would behave herself.

"How about you Togami? Would you like to pet him?" The heir looked at the strange creature currently being held in the fashionista's hand. He responded of course with his signature uncaring glance in its direction, acknowledging its existence but not still having any sort of care about the creature. Although it'd be a lie to say that he wasn't curious, there was no way he'd admit it in front of peasants.

"I'll pass" The fluffy looked kinda sad that the heir didn't want to pet him but he still smiled and remained positive. Whoever this Togami person was he would still be nice to him, even if he did feel slightly terrified of the boy.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" asked Chihiro. Naegi nodded and handed over the fluffy to the little programmer. Naturally they took to each other real well.

"It's fur kinda tickles." he laughed.

"Don't see what the big deal is." The biker leader yawned. He was curious yeah but the math lesson was still taking its toll on him. Never could anyone believe that math would be so boring.

"You should pet it Oowada. It'll be fun." Looking at the fluffy Mondo sighed. Getting up from his seat the man gently patted the fluffy on the head, feeling the warm softness of its fur. The little guy was a bit scared at first but calmed down once he realized there was no danger.

"Huh well what do you know, this things alright." Mondo smiled. It felt nice petting the little guy, even if it wasn't as cool as petting a dog.

"What did you say it was again?" asked Mondo.

"It's called a fluffy. The box came with some instructions on how to raise it but I had it leave before I could read them so I wouldn't be late." The biker kept petting the fluffy before handing him over to Sakura.

"Man you are soooo luckyyyy. I want a fluffy now." Asahina whined. The fluffy himself was just enjoying being pampered by everyone. After Mondo the little guy wasn't scared of everyone anymore, not even Sakura Oogami who was holding him in her palm, gently petting it. It just went with the flow and had fun. It made Sakura happy to see him warm up to her so fast.

"Me too, is there a place where you can buy them?" asked Hagakure.

"Well it didn't say where but I still have the box in my room so I can check it out and see."

"Sweeeeet, this is going to be awesome!" laughed Leon.

"By the way why did you name him after yourself Naegi?" asked Maizono. The fluffy had made its way to Yamada now and was still enjoying himself. The doujin artist was content with holding such a strange creature, although he was more than likely drawing pictures of the fluffy in his mind for later use but at least they were happy.

"That's what I said!"

"Well he named himself. I personally like his name" Makoto said as a matter of factly. He playfully smirked at the small joke. The fluffy had made it way to Fukawa but naturally she rejected the idea of touching him. Still the little guy smiled, wishing nothing more than to be friends. Maizono held the Makoto fluff and was playfully tugging the little guys fur, petting him, and just enjoying herself.

"Why because it's yours?" she laughed.

"Exactly."

"Is there something wrong with our name?" The fluffy asked curiously.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, no it's fine. It's just that normally pets don't get the same name as their owners." Maizono fretted. Naegi knew they were joking but it looked like Maizono was nervous thinking that the fluffy would take her seriously.

"Really? Why not?"

"Huh...that's actually a good question." As Maizono pondered over the reason, the classroom door opened up to revealing someone Naegi was slightly hoping wouldn't show up. The super high school level hall monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Naturally, the stickler for the rules noticed everyone huddled together and decided to take charge.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY IS EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR SEATS?!"

"Ishimaru wait it's-" Before Naegi could explain, Ishimaru noticed the fluffy. His red eyes bore into the little guy, making him cringe in fear.

"WHAT IS THIS CREATRUE DOING HERE!? A PET IS NOT ALLOWED IN A SCHOOL ENVIROMENT. I'M SORRY BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE ALL YOU DETENSION FOR THIS." The hall monitor pulled out a slip of paper used to punish the students with detention and started writing down his name. The fluffy looked scared, his master was about to get in trouble and it was all his fault.

"Please don't Mr. Ishimaru. It wasn't Naegi's fault. I fell into the backpack and I should have said something earlier. Please forgive me." The fluffy hung his head in shame. He didn't want anyone to get into trouble because of him, so he decided to do what he thought was right. The rest of the class was touched by the little guy for wanting to take the fall for them.

"Awwww." a few of them cooed. The whole thing was just so adorable.

"YOU-YOU CAN SPEAK?!" Ishimaru jumped back in surprise. Naegi didn't really blame him, honestly this all still felt a bit unreal to him too. Finally after a moment the hall monitor came back to his senses...sort of.

"W-well Naegi this is certainly is a strange creature b-but the rules prohibit pets in the classroom. You will have to take him back to where he was." It seemed like the fact that the fluffy could talk was still enough to rattle his nerves but that would probably come to pass soon.

"Hey lay off Ishimaru" said Leon.

"It's fine guys" said the fluffy.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble and if it's against the rules there is nothing I can do. But at least I was able to meet all of you, so I think that today's was worth it." Almost everyone looked a little sad to see the fluffy leave. The creature held out his hands for Naegi to pick him up and take him back to the backpack. Disappointed, the luckster gently took his pet back and was just about to put him back in the backpack when he heard the classroom door open.

"Excuse me but what is everyone doing over there?" Everyone was quite when the noticed headmaster walk in. Everyone was surprised that the headmaster of all people would come to them personally. Ishimaru stared in horror as the headmaster found the fluffy in Naegi's hands. It was almost like he was scared that he hadn't punished anyone for breaking the rules.

"HEADMASTER! I CAN EXPLAIN I-"

"No need to Mr. Ishimaru it's quite alright."

"BUT SIR I-"

"It's fine, really it is, in fact this is a great opportunity now that I have everybody's attention. Mr. Naegi, am I to presume that creature right there is your fluffy?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Very good then this will make my job easier. Students of Hope Peak, I Jin Kirigiri, have signed an agreement with Fluff inc. to test out their new product of pets. You will all get your very own fluffies very soon" he cheered.

"Well except for you Kyouko..."

"Pardon me?" The detective looked at her father with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't like she really wanted a pet but she would like to know the reason why she was being singled out.

"Wait does Kirigiri not get one?" asked Naegi.

"Of course she gets one, it's already here in the school."

"I received no such package or indication."

"Sneaking the present into your room was too much of a hassle, so I thought it best to tell you myself. If you want to see your fluffy you must come to my office and take her. Although to be quite honest I'm enjoying myself watching the both of them" he laughed.

"Both?"

"Oh yes I received my own fluffy. Strangely enough the likeness of personality and appearance is incredible. Plus is would rude of me to ruin family bonding time." The principal chuckled to himself, unaware that his daughter's slight annoyance of the insinuation.

"Anyways to fully integrate the idea of having pets like these I thought it best if students be eased into them. So from now on for the next two weeks this class and a few others will be allowed to have there fluffies with them during class." He spoke proudly. The students were all happy at the news. Well, almost all of them...

"BUT SIR! THE RULES SAY-"

"I know full well the rules Mr. Ishimaru but this is a study to see how these creature interact with humans. Think of it as an important school project assigned by the headmaster. You all will be graded on this, once your fluffy arrives."

"We're being graded on this?"

"Yes you all are. So I hope you like having little versions of yourself running around and having fun because that's going to be your responsibility."

"I get to see more fluffies?" Makoto fluffy smiled with excitement.

"Why yes little guy you will." The headmaster smiled as he pet the small creature on the head.

"Now I'll be off, I have some papers to take care of. Kyouko if you want your fluffy please come to my office and retrieve her. That is all." The detective watched as her father left the class room, not missing the wink he sent her way. He was playing an unfair game against her, expecting her to retrieve the creature just so he could spend some quality time with her. Of course she would go, to leave a creature in the care of her father and another creature that so much like her father would just be cruel. She wouldn't know how to live with herself.

"I wonder why he just didn't bring her to you?"

"He wants to spend time with me."

"Well that's not so bad right?" Asked Hagakure. Kirigiri responded him with a cold and ominous stare. Her infamous Kirigiri stare. Whether she wanted to eat his soul or convey a threatening message he wasn't sure but it was probably best to drop the subject.

"Ok...forget I said anything."

"Forget that, we're getting our own fluffies. Isn't that awesome?" Leon cheered. After seeing Naegi's fluffy he was pumped to meet his own.

"Creatures that have similar appearances and personalities as their owners, how very interesting." said Celestia.

"I wonder what mine will look like?" asked Junko.

"Probably something like you Junko" replied Mukuro.

"I know that but will it be as beautiful?"

"I'm sure it will Junko" The best way to deal with these situations was to just roll her eyes and agree.

Suddenly a small growl grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to the little fuzz ball that was currently in Celestia's hand. The gambler stopped petting the creature for a moment and listened to hear another growl.

"Awww the little guy's hungry. You wanna doughnut?"

"Sure" The fluffy wasn't sure what exactly a doughnut was but by the way the girl was acting it sounded very tasty.

"I'm pretty sure you don't feed pets doughnuts Asahina." reminded Sakura.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you feed them?"

"Well I got a bag of fluffy food in my room. It came in the box along with him"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get it" Naegi quickly got up and ran back to his dorm room. After tripping over nothing and landing on his face Naegi finally made it to his room. Getting the small bag of food Naegi quickly ran back to the classroom, baseball sliding at the door and once again falling down the stairs. Why he thought that was a good idea he didn't know.

"Alright I'm back." he said, once again playing off the limp from the fall. He looked around and found Makoto fluff nuzzling the hand of the super high school level soldier.

"Ah Naegi, hope you don't mind Mukuro petting him"

"No not at all, go on right ahead" The girl in question was quite nervous of what to do, probably afraid she would hurt the little guy. But still, the fluffy was happy just to be held by her, not finding her even the least bit scary. Remembering the reason why he came, Naegi grabbed the bag and gave his pet some food.

"I found some instructions on how to raise him." Pulling out a piece of paper Naegi read aloud.

"Makoto fluffies are a bit clumsy be careful he doesn't fall." Everyone looked at Naegi, then the fluffy, mentally nodding in agreement. Naegi had the coordination of a fish, so having a Makoto fluffy was probably the same thing.

"AAAAAHH" The fluffy screamed as he fell off the desk. All the girls and Chihiro fretted over the little guy while all the guys except Naegi and Ishimaru started to laugh. The moment was just too perfect to pass up. Thankfully the glares of Sakura and Asahina helped shut them up. Even so Naegi felt his pride die a little bit.

"Makoto fluffies don't stand out! Make sure to not accidently forget him at the mall" The fluffy looked to his owner expectantly, begging him not to be misplaced at a shopping center. Naegi of course smiled and pet his fluffy reassuringly.

"WARNING: They are easily scared and will scream really loudly"

"BOO!" boomed Leon. His voice loud enough to startle the others.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" The Makoto fluffy jumped back and ran to his owner, shaking. Naegi picked up his little friend and held him to his chest like a mother protecting it's child. He glared at Leon along with the rest of the class. Whether it was from the noise or the fact the fluffy was now terrified or both, nobody was amused.

"Jerk!" Maizano walked over and smacked him in the back of the head. Leon wanted to stand up and yell at her but the look he was getting from Sakura told him 'I dare ya, I double dare ya mutha fucka, make a move and I swear to god I will knock you out.' He didn't know why he made Sakura gangsta but it worked to prove the point.

"I'm sorry little guy, I shouldn't have scared you. You think you can forgive me?"

"Yeah it's alright" The fluffy smiled, walking back to the group and letting Leon pet him. Leon laughed as the little guy started to smile again.

"Clean out a noodle cup when you finished your noodles. Makoto likes to sleep in it." Well, now that explains the instant ramen cup he found. The bed must be for moments when there were none.

"He sleeps in trash?" asked Chihiro. The fluffy faced the programmer and smiled.

"It's actually very comfy. Like a little cave that smells of ramen" replied the fluffy. The others looked to Naegi who just shrugged. Whatever works for him they guessed.

"With a lot of care and love, your Makoto will become a golden eggy and will bring you much love, hope, and happiness." Looking over the paper again Naegi didn't find anything else. He checked the back and didn't find anything either.

"Huh I guess that's it"

"Wow you fluffy is a good luck charm too? Man your sooo lucky. I guess it's to be expected with your talent and all" said Junko. Naegi blushed at the compliment making the older twin sister feel a bit envious. But anyways the rest of the day played out pretty well. Everyone swooning over Makoto fluffy, talking to him, telling him how cute he was, wishing they could be as lucky as Naegi and stuff like that. The teacher wasn't exactly happy about having her lesson interrupted but she calmed down after Kirigiri explained the situation.

Finally after a long day and a nice dinner, the day had turned into night and both boys were exhausted and ready for bed.

"Well I'd say today was kinda fun right?" Naegi laughed, helping his new friend into his little bed.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun. I can't wait to see more fluffies tomorrow."

"Me either little guy. Alright good night Makoto"

"Good night Naegi" With that both Makoto's drifted off to sleep,


End file.
